Alomar Greyborne
Alomarcus “Alomar” Greyborne is the last surviving member of House Greyborne, a vassal house made famous for participating in the Red Night. After House Greyborne fell, Alomar was knighted by and serviced to House Drakeblood, and is currently in service to Melchior Morgenstern and his campaign to combat the Eastern Threat. History Alomar was the eldest of Yorik's children, his only competition was Edward the II who was his younger brother, The two never knew their mother and were forced to listen to their father and because of it the two had a close relationship tighter than blood, they watched out for each other, however these days were numbered as they soon turned into adults- Alomar and Edward broke paths due to their father's death, one going towards the Wall to keep what was said to be evil at bay and another to serve the hard-working humans known as Drakebloods. Family background gave both siblings the acceptance of each faction, however unlike Alomar's brother, Alomar gained the power to shift- a hidden secret among the Greybornes. Long before Alomar's time Edward the First had sexual relations with a Shapeshifter, a woman who hid her identity to get what she wanted, the Greybornes at the time were a powerful house and were against all things non-human, but this woman known as Vanessa had implemented subtle changes by giving her body to the leader of the house and soon produced a son who would then become Yorik, the protege of the house and soon the Leader of the house. Yorik was the first to be given the blood of a Shapeshifter, able to turn into only a Wolf- however Vanessa conjured up a certain locket which contained the power of the shift on said user, giving them extra strength and more durability to help without shifting. Alomar was given this as a child by Yorik so he wouldn't show his form, however Yorik never said anything about Shapeshifters, only that it was from his 'Mother'. The man known as Alomar had grown quite a name with the Drakebloods, becoming almost a right hand to Roderick- their leader. Being very close to the Drakeblood's leader, Roderick gave the noble and prestigious knight the offer to train one of his sons, Randolph. With it became friendship but after countless years of relentless loyalty... Alomar disappeared for reasons unknown. Personality Alomar's morality forged his personality, the man became blunt but simple. With his age Alomar grew to be a father-like figure, caring for young ones and teaching them right and wrong, however since his brother's death Alomar's sympathy lessened and his aggression increased. Physical Traits Alomar's old fighting practices were nearly lost to time and since he is older than most they usually don't expect an old man fighting so hard to survive. Alomar is able to effectively wield a greatsword with one hand. Relationships Randolph Drakeblood was Alomar's trainee and with it the Drakebloods silently thank the man's arrival. Possessions Alomar comes armed with a greatsword known as the "Testament" which was handed down by his ancestors. The sword specialized against Shapeshifters, Sirens and Elementals. The sword's properties were not replicated exactly but it's will has the capability to frighten anything it's up against. Category:Drakeblood Category:Shapeshifter Category:Character Category:Sworn Sword